There and back
by Kegel
Summary: After the disaster at the crime scene, Sara and Greg take a break to visit Greg’s family, but after their return they have to prove themselves if they are able to settle in again. Sequel to ‘Through the night’ SaraGreg
1. Keep in mind

**There and back**

**Summary: **After the disaster at the crime scene, Sara and Greg take a break to visit Greg's family, but after their return they have to prove themselves if they are able to settle in again. SaraGreg Sequel to 'Through the night'

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI or any of its characters.

**Rating: **K+

**A/N: **This story will be much slower paced than my last one, both in updating frequency and in the story itself. So keep your caffeine ready to stay awake! ; )

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Keep in mind **

The sun had not even risen on the sky above Las Vegas when Sara was steering her car out of the parking lot near her apartment.

Greg made himself comfortable on the passenger's seat for a long travel, as Sara would drive the whole way to California, where the both of them wanted to visit Greg's family.

Greg was not able to drive, as his leg was not healed yet after he had broken it during an incident at a crime scene that had left both of them injured.

Sara had been wounded and had actually been in a much worse condition than Greg, but her injuries had proved to be not such a long lasting annoyance – as it deeply felt to Greg – like his, though he had to admit that they could be happy – and Greg profoundly was – that they had gotten out of the whole mess alive.

After they both had been out of hospital, Grissom had declared that he would not let them enter the lab for another two weeks and so Greg and Sara had decided to visit Greg's family like they had already planned to do before the disaster happened.

Greg leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

He wondered what Sara thought about the trip. He had been a little unsure if she would agree with it when he had suggested it for the first time, but she had done so almost without objection. Her only objection had actually been the question if they both would get the vacation time, but this was no problem now, as they both were on paid leave for another two weeks.

After they had talked about it for the first time, they had not gotten any opportunity to talk about the idea any further, as it had been the night when the incident had happened.

Then the whole idea had been on hold, but now they were both on their feet again – Greg only partly though - and Sara had brought up the idea again.

Greg was happy about that and to him it was simple: he visited his family and had invited his girlfriend - Greg swallowed happily at this thought - to come with him, as she was now family for him as well.

He looked at Sara. As in the meantime the sun had gone up and blending light was filling the car, she had put on her sunglasses.

Greg smiled at her and Sara asked, pursing her lips, "What's up?"

"I'm just admiring you."

"Flatterer."

"I have my reasons."

"I know that too well." Sara grinned and if they had not been on the freeway, Greg would probably have put his desire to kiss her down into practice immediately.

* * *

A couple of hours later they pulled into the parking lot of a small diner. Greg had insisted on frequent breaks, as Sara had to drive the whole way. After all she still needed rest as well. 

Greg ordered two cups of coffee and muffins.

"I know you like them," he grinned. "I'd love to bring you the breakfast, but I guess I'd spill the coffee out of the cups trying to skip from the bar to the table."

"Oh, you mean what you said when we both had breakfast together for the first time?"

"Yeah," Greg looked a little disappointed.

"Come on, Greg, the plaster will be off soon and then you can jump around as much as you want."

Greg smiled weakly and at this moment the waitress brought their breakfast.

Sara chewed on a muffin and watched how Greg shoveled the food into himself.

The prospect of meeting his family felt a little odd to Sara. She guessed that for him it was the most normal thing in the world, like inviting a friend, only that they were a little farther than that, while Sara all in all did not really know what to expect.

She took a large gulp of coffee and asked, "Why didn't your parents come to Vegas after what happened…?"

Greg shrugged. "I called them from the hospital. My mother wanted to come of course, but I told her that they really don't need to. I promised I'd visit them once I'm on my feet again."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sara frowned.

"Come on, Sara. I was worried for you and I was sure that I wouldn't go anywhere before you were better."

Greg stuffed a muffin in his mouth, while Sara remained silent.

Greg stopped chewing and swallowed his food hastily. "Hey, and of course I prefer going together with you." Sara grinned and did what Greg had been waiting for the whole morning.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Sara stopped the car on Greg's instruction in front of a middle sized house. It lay in a comparatively quiet street and there was no noise except that from the single car that was going by when they got off their car. 

Greg hobbled towards the front door. He turned his head to Sara who was walking around the car to the trunk. "Do you come? I still have a key, so we can go in."

"I'll follow you in a minute with the luggage," Sara replied and opened the trunk.

Actually she wanted to give Greg a moment with his parents alone before she went in, too, and she wanted to give herself a moment alone as well, being not the most sociable of persons and fearing to disappoint Greg if she acted unintentionally too coldly towards his family.

Greg still looked at her, waiting. "Get going, Greg," she said in a slightly threatening voice and Greg did so, though grinning.

Greg halfway hobbled, halfway skipped to the entrance door and unlocked it. He let it open for Sara to follow and made his way slowly into the house. He heard activity in the kitchen and opened the kitchen door.

His mother was busy preparing large amounts of food, apparently doing several things at the same time, but when she saw Greg standing in the door she dropped everything and hurried over to him, half smiling, half looking sadly.

"Oh, Greg, there are you." She hugged him. "What on earth are you doing?" she asked worriedly, looking at his plastered leg.

"It's okay, really." Greg looked at the food that was pilled up in the kitchen. "And what's that all for?"

Greg's mother shook her head. "For you of course. You have to eat at least once properly," she said. "Look at you. I know that you don't cook for yourself, you don't eat enough and not the right things and that's because you still live alone and -," she stopped suddenly, looking at something behind Greg, who knew that his time of perdition had finally come.

Sara came up to them, smiling, and stopped next to Greg.

Greg's mother looked surprised. "And who are you?" she asked Sara, nevertheless in a friendly manner.

Sara turned her head to Greg, frowning, unbelieving. "You didn't tell them?"

TBC


	2. Not so sure

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI or any of its characters.

**Rating: **Changed to **T**.

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews to _remoob1513_, _ObessedTWFan_ and _loose-canon-with-a-gun_.

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Not so sure **

Greg shrugged. "Well…"

Sara threw him a glance that told him that he would hear about that later, and then she turned back to Mrs. Sanders.

"I'm Sara Sidle," she said smiling. "I'm a friend of Greg." Her emphasis on 'friend' made Greg's inner alarm-bells ring and he looked at her unsettled.

Mrs. Sanders did not notice any of that, but welcomed Sara in a warmly manner.

"Greg didn't tell us that he'd bring a friend."

Sara sent a frosty glance in Greg's direction, but replied, smiling again, "Yeah, I noticed."

"Well, it's good then that Greg's grandma is on the way to get some groceries."

"Mom," Greg asked, "don't you think we have already enough…?" He looked at the amount of food that seemed to be enough to last for the next two weeks.

Greg's mother shook her head. "No, this is very well this way."

Then she looked at Sara again intensively and her expression got worried. "What comes to my mind is that, well, we didn't know that you'd come, so we have only one bed in Greg's old room. It's large, but…. But I think we can put up a couch -,"

"Mom, it's fine," Greg interrupted her mildly. He threw Sara an apologizing look. "We share one bed anyway, so…"

Greg's mother smiled even broader now.

"Right thing to do, Greggo," a deep voice came from behind them and Sara grinned.

"Don't let your girlfriend feel cold alone," chuckled a bald man, whom Sara estimated at about eighty years, though he still seemed to be agile.

Greg grimaced. "This is Sara," he said, taking her hand, glad that she did not pull it back. "And this is my Papa Olaf, my grandfather."

Greg's grandfather welcomed them both and added, "Pretty girlfriend you've got there, Greg," and noticed amused how both his grandson and his girlfriend blushed.

"Your grandma will be back soon and your father will be here any moment as well," Mrs. Sanders mentioned.

Greg looked at her. "How comes that you're already here by the way? I thought you're at work and that's why I used the key I still have."

"I took vacation today, so that I could prepare all this…," she pointed at the food and it was now that Greg's mouth started watering, as he saw that his mother had prepared several of his favorite dishes.

"Your sister will come over with her children then as well," Mrs. Sanders announced and for a second Sara's face was crossed by an expression as if she wanted to flee at the prospect of the amount of people.

"You can take your luggage to Greg's room," Greg's mother added whereupon Greg hobbled ahead and Sara followed him with their luggage.

* * *

They entered his old room and Greg let himself fall on the bed. Sara dropped the luggage and looked at him. "Wow." 

Greg smiled weakly.

"That was only a part of your family."

"Yeah, but it was already the worst part, believe me," Greg grinned.

"Greg," exclaimed Sara, unbelieving.

"Just kidding," Greg laughed. "I meant that my grandma and my dad won't overwhelm you in this way, well, my sister maybe will, but - ,"

Sara shook her head. "Greg, I don't feel overwhelmed, it's fine."

Then she frowned and Greg prepared himself for the storm to come.

"What's not fine is that you kinda forgot to mention something, didn't you?" Sara crossed her arms.

Greg looked beaten. "I'm sorry, Sara. I should've told them about you. I just didn't want all the questions on the phone and I didn't want that they kinda assail you with questions even more."

He continued quickly. "Of course, it was pointless. I mean it was clear that I'd have to tell them anyway."

He shook his head. "Now it sounds like something bad, I'm sorry." He looked downwards. "It was dumb and I can understand if you're angry -,"

"Stop it, Greg," Sara interrupted him after she had let him talk. She had approached him and he looked up, crestfallen.

"It's okay, Greg." Sara hugged him, making Greg's uneasiness disappear. "It's great that you have such a nice, loving family." She smiled, looking at him. "So don't shock them by me turning up without any warning."

Greg laughed and hugged her and Sara enjoyed his warmth.

Having still his arms around her back, he looked at her, "Let's go back then."

Sara nodded and they left the room, only to realize that the hall was now apparently filled with a crowd of people, though it were actually not so many.

Apart from Greg's mother and grandfather there were a woman who was obviously Greg's grandmother, his father, a young woman, who was a little shorter than Greg and had dark blond hair – making Sara wonder if that was maybe Greg's natural hair color, as she never stopped guessing – and two very small children who were jumping around their mother cheerfully, one of them a small boy, who reminded Sara not little of Greg.

She stayed a little behind, while Greg was greeted and compassionated by his family, but quickly she was included and Greg's sister hugged her even.

"I've heard a lot about you. Greg always talked so warmly of you. He had a crush so clearly," she laughed.

"Still have, beloved sister," Greg commented smirking.

Most of Greg's family retreated to the living room, while Greg's sister stayed.

"Sara," Greg said, turning to her, "this is Kristine, my sister."

Sara smiled. "Had never thought that."

Kristine tousled his hair, "She's not stupid, little brother."

Greg winked. "I know that too well," he chuckled and was rewarded by a death-glare from Sara, which he enjoyed thoroughly at this moment.

Kristine got earnest. "Now tell me what happened to you," she demanded, making Sara wonder how much Greg had told his family about the incident or better: how little.

Greg looked briefly at the two children who were chasing each other in the hall and his sister understood. She took her children by the hand and left for the living room.

"I can leave out that you…," Greg started, looking at Sara seriously.

"Greg, what happened, happened to us together. You don't have to lie to your sister," Sara replied soberly. Greg nodded and at this moment Kristine returned without her children.

"Let's go into your room," she suggested.

* * *

"Sara and I-," Greg started, but was interrupted by his sister, "You and Sara? I thought-," who was again cut off by Greg, "Stine, please, just let me tell you." 

Kristine nodded, slowly beginning too realize how painful the whole matter was for Greg.

He started again. "Sara and I were processing a scene when the scene was attacked. They killed two officers."

Greg's sister became pale and Greg continued, "Sara and I fled and hid in the woods."

He stopped and Kristine asked, "Did you break your leg there?"

Greg looked at Sara sadly and Kristine decided not to interfere anymore.

"The assailants came after us and we fled again." He paused for several seconds. "They shot and… hit Sara… and I fell over her and broke my leg."

Kristine looked at Sara, obviously unbelieving that she was there, apparently well.

"I'm so sorry for you," she said whole-heartedly. They sat there in silence for some moments and Kristine watched how Sara took Greg's hand and squeezed it.

"Those felons were arrested then, weren't they?" she asked and swallowed when Sara shook her head. Greg rubbed his eyes.

Kristine suggested rather helplessly, "Do you want to get some fresh air?"

Greg nodded.

* * *

Greg was standing outside and looked at the house that used to be his home, while his sister and Sara were talking quietly nearby, though Greg got the impression that it was Kristine who was mainly talking. 

He was wrapped in thought when he noticed his sister at his side.

"How are you?" she asked worriedly.

"Fine."

"Greg, I'm fed up with this standard answer. Be honest."

Greg looked downwards. "I'm okay, really. I'm with Sara and-," he stopped, having turned around, but not seeing Sara.

"Where's she?" he wondered aloud.

Kristine looked puzzled. "I don't know. She was here only a moment ago," she stated, and turned to look at the still closed front door, wondering.

**TBC**


	3. Cherishing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI or any of its characters.

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews to _loose-canon-with-a-gun,_ _ObessedTWFan, Tripp3235_ and _JustAnnie_.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Cherishing**

Standing in front of the house, Greg glanced around, but could not see Sara anywhere.

He was worried although he was aware that it was irrational.

He looked at his sister. "I'll search for her behind the house. She's probably just looking around."

Kristine nodded. "Yeah."

She could see his worry, realizing how deeply the incident at the scene had affected Greg, as he was so overanxious for Sara, and decided to wait and let the both of them talk alone.

When Greg was making his way around the house slowly, he felt the impatience to get rid of the plaster on his leg especially strongly.

He turned around the corner at the back of the house and saw Sara standing there.

She had her arms crossed and was staring ahead, apparently lost in thought.

"Hey, don't run away from me. You know, I can't keep up with you right now."

Sara started slightly and turned her head to him. She put on a smile.

"You okay?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"You…," he stopped. '_…gave me a fright_' or '_…made me worry_' was what he actually had wanted to say, but in time he kicked himself inwardly, deciding it was not really a good idea to tell her about his irrational fears, knowing that he was behaving ridiculously. After all Sara could go wherever she wanted and she should be able to do so without him worrying every time.

Sara apparently did not notice his hesitation or that he had stopped in the middle of the sentence.

"I just needed some time alone," she explained simply, although Greg had not asked.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe I'm a little overwhelmed after all." She looked at him from the side, smiling.

"My family-," Greg started to say quickly.

"Greg, it's alright. Your family is very nice and it has nothing to do with them. It's me, not your family. I'm the reason why I feel so…"

Greg looked at her benignly. "What?"

"Overwhelmed." Sara smiled a joyless smile.

'_Yeah_,' Greg thought, sure that this was not what she actually had wanted to say.

He kissed her briefly, and Sara closed her eyes.

"You know, I'll go back inside. Come when you want, okay?" Greg suggested and Sara nodded.

Greg hoppled back around the house and met his sister who was waiting for him there.

"Is Sara okay?" she asked.

Greg nodded, slightly surprised. "How did you know…?"

"I thought so," she smiled. "Give her a break."

Greg looked at her with a questioning expression, but Kristine shoved him gently in the direction of the front door.

They made their way back inside and Kristine added, explaining herself, "She doesn't seem so sociable. Quite in contrast to you."

She watched him from the side.

Greg smiled. "We add to each other."

Kristine stopped and looked at him seriously.

"You looked rather worried some minutes ago."

"It's ridiculous," Greg replied quickly, rubbing his forehead. So his sister had noticed. He hoped Sara had not.

"Well, it's maybe a little exaggerated, but it's not ridiculous, after all…"

She patted him on the shoulder. "Have you talked about it with Sara?"

Greg chuckled despite himself. "No, I can't tell her." He shook his head.

"Why not?"

Greg knew no answer to this question and Kristine decided to leave it at that and to better make sure Greg enjoyed his visit.

She took his arm, pulling him into the direction of the living room. "Let's go in. Grandma can't wait to fill you."

Greg grimaced, remembering several occasions that proved her right.

They entered the room and their grandfather Olaf called him, "Greg, come, sit down and tell us about the wild life in Vegas," and Greg laughed again.

* * *

"Where have you left your girlfriend?" Greg's grandfather asked a little while later.

"Sara, her name is Sara," Greg replied a little grumpy, without actually answering the question. "I'm sure she doesn't want to be only known as 'my girlfriend'"

"She has a mind of her own, hasn't she?" his grandmother asked smiling.

"Yeah, for sure," Greg grinned and at this moment Sara entered the living room and shut the door quietly behind her.

She smiled when she was coming up to them and Greg looked at her, a slightly questioning expression on his face, asking silently if she really felt like smiling. Sara winked at him confirming and sat down next to him on the couch and Greg laid his arm around her waist.

"What a pretty couple you are," blurted Greg's grandfather merrily.

Everybody looked at him and Greg's grandmother sighed. "Olaf can never keep his mouth shut." She winked, smiling, "But he's right."

Sara pursed her lips, amused, looking at Greg. "Well, Greg comes right after him."

"Hey, that's not true," Greg protested, causing general cheeriness.

Sara made a thoughtful expression. "Let's think about the drive here… Did you talk eighty or ninety per cent of the time?"

"Well, you had to drive, so I was there for the amusement," Greg smirked.

"So, Greggo's there for Sara's amusement," came again a remark from Greg's grandfather and Greg grimaced, looking at Sara who was only grinning back at him.

* * *

Greg was sitting with his back against the wall on the bed in his old room.

It was early at night and they had switched out the light, so the room was filled with almost complete darkness, only a little shine of light was coming from outside through the windows.

They both were silent and there could not be heard any other sounds in the house either.

Sara was kneeling over Greg, who could not see much more of her than her silhouette, but he knew and could feel that she was wearing only a very light nightdress.

He laid his arms around her back.

When he was stroking her side gently, he could feel the scar on her waist that her injury had left.

He smiled sadly, touching the spot softly. "It's kinda a sign for my fear."

Sara slung her arms around his back. "You don't have to be afraid," she assured him quietly.

Greg stroked her hair. He felt a lump in his throat at the though of ever losing her.

"I was afraid and I'm still," he admitted, feeling that it was the right moment to tell her.

Sara lowered her head until she was on Greg's eyelevel and approached him until their faces were only inches apart. "I was there that night and I'm with you here and now."

She kissed him and smiled encouragingly. "And I'll show you that. So don't be afraid anymore, okay?"

Greg smiled faintly, nodded slightly and drew her close to him.

**TBC**


	4. In between

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI or any of its characters.

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews to _ObessedTWFan_ and _JustAnnie_.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: In between**

Sara was snoozing and huddled up to Greg, who was lying behind her, his arms wrapped around her.

It was not too early in the morning anymore, but Sara enjoyed lying there, cuddling with Greg, who was still asleep. She enjoyed the warmth, the silence and the indescribable nice feeling to be next to each other.

She dozed for some minutes, until suddenly a voice next to her blared, "GREG."

Sara jumped, stirring up Greg in the movement, if he was not already woken up from the noise. She opened her eyes and saw Greg-in-small standing next to the bed.

"Hey," she said softly. She felt Greg sitting up next to her.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked the little boy, who grinned and answered, "Mom said 'Ask Greg and Sara if they want breakfast'."

"Oh, yeah," Greg replied eagerly and a smile played on Sara's lips.

Greg's nephew had already jumped around and was running out of the room.

Greg leaned lightly against Sara and wrapped his arms around her again, before he slumped back into the bed, taking Sara with him.

"Didn't you want to get up?" Sara asked amused, turning her head to look at him.

Greg had closed his eyes again and huddled up to her delightfully.

"It's cozy and very nice."

Sara turned around to him. "Yeah, it is." She kissed him briefly, and then sat up, freeing herself out of his arms. "I'll get up now, so no more cuddling with me," she said impishly and stood up, knowing that this was the way to get him out of the bed.

Greg opened his eyes quickly. "Okay, then I'll get up, too."

He stood up and followed her, only to wrap his arms around her again, and Sara was once again surprised by his tenderness. She enjoyed it for a short moment, sorry that she had to break it again.

"We're going to be late for breakfast this way," she said, smiling, and Greg sighed playfully, when there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Greg called and his sister entered the room slowly.

"Good morning," she looked smiling at the both of them, Greg still having his arms around Sara.

"We're waiting for you," Kristine said, winking cheerfully.

Greg looked at her sorrily. "You'll leave today, won't you?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but not before breakfast. You'll stay for some more days, won't you?"

"Yeah, we'll make some trips to San Francisco and so…," Greg confirmed, while Sara smirked, "…_if_ we ever get out of here, as you're still holding me, Greg." She looked at him, eye-brows raised. "Can I get dressed now, please?"

Greg drew his arms back jerkily, while Kristine left the room, laughing.

* * *

It was one week later when Greg leaned over to his grandfather, grinning slightly. "Any insider's tips you want to tell me before Sara and I leave?" he whispered. They were standing a few feet away from Sara's car, which was packed, ready for the drive back to Las Vegas.

Olaf looked impishly and replied quietly, "The winter is cold," he said in a serious voice, blinking merrily.

Greg threw a short glance backwards where Sara was talking with his mother and then turned to his grandfather again. "We live in Las Vegas," he objected whispering.

"Still cold enough. So keep your Sara warm," he advised, chuckling.

Greg glanced at Sara again and she smiled back at him.

"She'll appreciate that," he replied, smirking.

"For sure," Olaf said, clapped his grandson on the back and added, "Take care, Greg."

Greg said goodbye to all members of his family, and Sara did so as well, before they climbed into the car and Sara started the engine.

An hour later they were on the freeway. Sara would drive the whole way again, as she had also done during the trips they had made, apart from the one when Greg's parents had come with them and Greg's father had driven.

"It's the same like our drive here," Greg adverted, "We'll make several breaks, okay?" He looked at Sara from the side.

She kept looking straight forward, "I'm well rested, Greg. If we go through without breaks, we'll be in Vegas in eight hours," she stated matter-of-factly.

"But we don't have to hurry. We're still on vacation, remember?" Greg argued.

Sara still starred straight ahead, but then her expression softened and she glanced at Greg. "You know what, it's pointless to start a quarrel about that," she said earnestly, "Let's make a nice long break at noon, have some lunch and then we'll drive in one go to Vegas, okay?"

"Okay, but I'll make sure you eat something at lunch," Greg declared, smiling slightly.

"As if I need something after I was well-fed by your family," she winked.

Greg laughed. "Yeah, I often had the feeling I could roll myself home after I'd been there."

Sara laughed as well and after driving some minutes in silence, she asked, "Do you look forward to work again?"

Greg leaned back. "Sure, why not?"

After some seconds he added, "I won't be able to work in the field at first, though," he looked at his still plastered leg that would withhold him from doing field work, in contrast to Sara, who nobody and nothing would hinder – as Grissom had confirmed to her – to work in the field again immediately. He did not like this thought at all, though he was happy for her that she would be able to do what she so liked to do shortly again.

"You'll be able to do so soon, I'm sure," Sara smiled at him reassuringly. "You've got an appointment next week. Maybe the plaster will be off then."

Greg grinned. "You know better about my appointments than I do."

Sara shrugged. "Yeah, somebody has to take care for both of us, you know."

Looking at her questioningly, he asked, "So, I can stay at your place when we're back, can't I?" He seemed to suppress a grin.

Sara shook her head. "Greg, you stayed there almost all the time before…the accident."

"You mean you had enough of me then?" Greg asked, still trying not to grin, while looking apparently taken aback.

Sara screwed her eyes.

"What?" he asked waggishly, trying not to laugh now.

"Greg, you'll get your nice butt over to my place or-,"

Greg raised his eyebrows. "Or what?" He grinned. "And by the way: Did you just say that?"

Sara sighed. "I did." Looking at him sheepishly, she added, "That's where you're driving me to."

"You never let me drive," Greg said, teasing, enjoying himself.

"Be glad that we're on the freeway, Greg."

TBC


	5. Returned

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI or any of its characters.

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews to _remoob1213_ and _ObessedTWFan_. Wave to the 140 other people who read (or clicked on) the last chapter. ;)

Okay, I don't really like this chapter but it's a long one compared to the previous chapters.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Returned**

Greg and Sara were just storing their things in their lockers when Catherine entered the room and smiled, "Welcome back," she hugged Greg joyfully and a surprised Sara as well.

"I'm glad that you're here again. Are you both alright?"

Greg felt an almost maternal look of worry on him. For the first time it really came to his mind how much concern and fear Catherine and the others must have felt in that night when he and Sara were injured.

He smiled. "Yeah, we're fine."

"Grissom, Warrick and Nick are already here. We're waiting for you. Come when you're ready," Catherine smiled again and left them to themselves.

Sara closed her locker after she had finished putting her things in there. "So you're ready?"

Greg nodded confidently. "Yeah."

Sara rubbed his back briefly and then they made their way to the pre-shift meeting where their team was waiting for them. Warrick and Nick greeted them cheerfully and loudly while Grissom spoke only few earnest words.

After they had all settled down, he started, "So, Greg, when will you be able to work in the field again?"

Greg remembered that just after they had been out of the hospital Sara had made Grissom agree to her working in the field immediately again once they were back.

He leaned back. "Well, the plaster got off two days ago but I'm to take it slow for another week, so I'd say next week – if you let me." He was confident that Grissom would agree. His boss better did, even if he was not seeing the look Sara was shooting in his direction in this moment. She would make sure that Greg could work outside again as soon as he felt up to.

Grissom nodded understanding. "Okay, then next week. But tell me if you notice that it's too early."

Greg nodded but knowing for sure that he would avoid being squeamish in any case.

Grissom turned to Catherine. "I think you'll find something for Greg to do."

Catherine smiled. "Yes, I'm swamped with paperwork."

Greg screwed his eyes. "Thanks for the warm welcome."

"You can also look into cold cases and help with lab work of course," Grissom mentioned encouraging and turned to Sara. "There's a homicide for you." He handed her a piece of paper and Sara looked at it shortly. "I work solo?"

Grissom nodded, as if it was natural. "I have full confidence in you. Or don't you-,"

"No, no," Sara interrupted him. "I can do that. No problem." She was a little surprised that he let her work alone on her first day back. She had expected – not really joyfully – that either he or one of the others would keep an eye on her the first time, assuming she could not stand the pressure alone.

* * *

Some minutes later Catherine piled up files in front of a not too thankful looking Greg.

"That should be enough for tonight," she said cheerfully.

Greg sighed, looking at the files that seemed to be enough work for the next weeks. "I'm sure about that." He tried to remind himself that he was glad to be back.

Catherine winked but then she got serious. "If you need anything …"

Greg shook his head. "I'm fine. You don't need to worry anymore."

Catherine grimaced briefly. "Was it so obvious?"

"Yeah."

She laid a hand on his shoulder. "Greg, I was so afraid for you… and for Sara, too, of course, and I'm so happy that you're back."

Greg was tempted to say that she felt so because he was now there to do her paperwork but instead he smiled at her weakly, "I know, and I'm sure Sara does as well."

Shortly after Catherine had left, Sara came into the room where Greg was sitting. She stopped next to him and looked down at the file that was lying in front of him.

"I'll leave now. We'll see us in some hours, okay?"

Greg looked up from the paper he had been reading. "Yeah."

"You alright?" Sara asked.

Greg smirked. "Don't you see that I'm enjoying myself here?"

Sara laughed and turned to go but hesitated then.

Greg looked down at the paper in front of him.

He realized that it would be the first time after they had been out of the hospital that they would not be together for more than a short while. They had almost always been with each other since then. When they had visited his family anyway and afterwards Greg had paid only short visits to his own apartment, and had stayed at Sara's place.

He knew that they could not hang at each other the whole time, if they wanted to do their job. Sara was anyway a person who needed some time alone from now and then, but they both knew that Greg was very reluctant to let her go, especially to a crime scene, after all what had happened on their last one, and to other people who had done that work.

He looked up at her and forced himself to smile. "See you then."

Sara smiled back. "Yeah, see you." She left and Greg watched her go until he could not see her anymore.

* * *

Sara was content to work alone, as she thought it to be the best this way. She could have hardly borne it to work with one of her colleagues throwing her worried glances all the time. Now she was on her own and she looked forward to delve into her work again.

She stopped her car near to the scene and saw Detective Vartan standing nearby.

She got off and he led her into a garage where a car was standing and a dead man was lying in a large puddle of blood several feet away from it. Sara approached the victim and looked at the man.

"He was stabbed," she stated. Vartan nodded and walked back to the entrance of the garage.

Sara was about to start taking photos when she noticed blood splatter on the side of the car. She walked over to it, crouched down and looked under the car.

"Hey," she called, "who cleared the scene?" she asked sharply.

Vartan hurried up to her. "We cleared it. Why?"

Sara looked up. "You did a great job then," she commented dryly. "There's another body," she pointed below the car.

Vartan looked stunned for a moment and then looked under the car like Sara had done before.

He looked up at her. "Sara, sorry, really, I mean, especially you-," he started, but was interrupted by Sara.

"No, not especially me, but you know that somebody living could have been there…," she said, frowning. Without saying any more, she turned back to the car and started taking photos there.

* * *

When Sara returned to the lab in the morning she found Greg still doing paper work. He looked up and smiled when he saw her.

"You enjoying yourself?" she asked teasingly. She guessed that he could not wait to go into the field again – or maybe she just drew conclusions from her own feelings as she would not have been happy at all to do paperwork the whole night.

"Yep, it's simply great," he sighed. He looked at her and noticed that she looked rather content, very likely happier with their first night back than he was.

"You shouldn't overdo it on your first day back. Shift's over, so let's go home," he suggested.

Sara enjoyed the warm feeling that came over her when he referred to her place as 'home'. She smiled. "Okay, I'm finished with my case for today. I have to wait for lab results anyway."

Greg jumped up. "Great." He weaved with some files. "I just have to get rid of these, and then we can leave."

* * *

The next night it was Sara who laid several files in front of Greg.

"I've got a déjà vu, you know," he sighed, afraid that there were more of these nights to come and wishing he had concealed from Grissom that the physician had advised him to wait with the field work until the next week.

"It's no paperwork. You can help me with this case," Sara countered his expectations.

Greg opened the file that was lying on the top and found photos Sara had taken two days earlier on a scene in there.

"The owner of the car and the garage, Maurice Calhan, 39, was found stabbed under the car. Tom Freeman, 35, next to it, stabbed as well. We don't know yet what connection these two men had and that's what you can try to find out."

She lifted a box onto the table. "Here are all papers and files that we found there. Archie has the hard-disk of Calhan's computer, so he'll maybe find something on there, ask him."

Greg rested his head on his arm and looked at her. "What are you doing?"

Sara grimaced. "I'll go on a scene with Catherine, a shooting."

She lowered her head to his height, leaned in and came close to him. "See you in the morning," she said softly and lingered there for a moment, but Greg knew that she had no intention to come any closer.

"You're cruel," he remarked, sighing. Sara winked and left.

* * *

When she returned several hours later, Greg met her already in the hallway. "I found it," he told her excited. 

"What?" Sara looked at him questioningly.

"The link between the victims. Freeman wanted to buy Calhan's car, as far as I can see the one in the garage. He wrote him an email," Greg waved with a piece of paper, "Archie printed it out. Calhan wrote back," Greg hold up another paper, "that he had to come until 3 PM; otherwise he'd sell it to somebody else."

Slowly they made their way towards the break room.

Sara looked thoughtful. "So, what went wrong? Why did they both end up dead?"

Greg shrugged. "They didn't kill each other, did they?"

Sara shook her head. "No, it's not possible."

Greg read through one of the papers in his hand again. "Calhan wrote that he wanted to be paid in cash. Did you find the money?"

"No, I didn't," she shook her head.

"So it could be robbery."

Sara stopped walking. "Doc Robbins estimated TOD on 8 PM. If Freeman came latest at 3 PM, why would he stay so long there?"

"He came later," Greg suggested, shrugging.

"But then Calhan would have sold to somebody else…"

"Motive for Freeman?"

"And who killed him?" Sara asked.

Greg shrugged again.

"I'll have to wait for some results from DNA. I'll fill you in with another case in the meantime," Sara decided.

"Okay."

They seated down next to each other and Sara started, opening a file, "So this guy was shot last night …"

* * *

Later, when Greg and Sara were still sitting and talking in the break room, actually taking a break this time, Catherine came hurried into the room.

"Sara, we have a suspect for the shooting. We have to check his place instantly. I've already gotten the warrant."

Sara jumped up but turned to Greg again. "Please get the results from Bobby about the bullets then, okay? I don't know when we'll be back."

Greg nodded. "I'll wait for you."

Sara smiled and left together with Catherine.

Greg finished his coffee calmly and then continued to read the file Sara had given him.

It seemed to get a very long night. Although they had come in with two cars, Greg preferred to wait for Sara and leave together with her then, as he among other things hoped they would have breakfast – or rather already lunch then as it seemed – together.

It was about eight in the morning when he went into the ballistics lab to get the results Sara had asked for. He entered the room and greeted Bobby, who did so as well, but did not look at Greg.

Greg frowned wondering what was wrong. "You finished on the bullets?"

"Yeah," the lab tech said and hesitated.

"The gun has been used before," he stated finally.

"I'll look up the old case file," Greg said and wanted to leave, but Bobby stopped him. "I have it already."

Greg looked at him questioningly. The lab tech handed him a file, Greg opened it and started to read.

He was stunned for a moment. Then he looked up. "It's that case," he said weakly, "_our _case," and the ballistics tech nodded.

TBC


	6. Nothing to worry about

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI or any of its characters.

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews to _FanficAddiction, ObessedTWFan, Lalenna _and _Tripp3235_.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Nothing to worry about**

Greg was walking the hallway back and forth nervously, waiting for Catherine and Sara to return.

All leads that the team had found after the shooting had petered out but now they had a new one. One thing was clear: neither he nor Sara could work this case anymore, as they were both personally affected.

He continued walking up and down, realizing that Sara could now be examining the house of the person, facing the man who had shot her down.

She would not notice it. They both had not seen the faces of the assailants.

After wearing out the floor for a while longer, Greg finally settled down in the break room again and waited.

When he saw Sara and Catherine coming along the hallway, he jumped up quickly. Catherine came up to him while Sara dropped behind, busy reading a report.

"Hey, Catherine. Can we talk?" he greeted her. He had to talk to her first before he even could consider telling it Sara.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Catherine smiled while Sara had stopped some space away from them, absorbed in reading.

He looked at Catherine beseechingly. "Alone?" he asked.

Catherine looked into Sara's direction for a split-second, and then shrugged. "Sure."

Sara had looked up now and threw Greg a questioning look.

They left Sara standing behind, Greg staggering uncomfortably, knowing that Sara would inquire what that was all about. He would have to come up with a very good explanation.

"So, what's wrong, Greg?" Catherine finally wanted to know.

"I got the results for the bullets from the shooting case you and Sara are working."

"And?" Catherine asked impatiently.

"Bobby says the gun has been used before…," he faltered, frowning.

His hesitation provoked a thought in Catherine. "It's your case, isn't it? It's one of the guns that was used at that night, isn't it?"

"Actually it's the gun that was used to shoot Sara," Greg confirmed quietly.

Now some more things became clear to Catherine. "Because of that you didn't want her to know."

Greg nodded weakly. "Yeah." He leaned on the table behind him. "And of course she can't work this case anymore," he added quickly.

Catherine nodded. "Okay, I'll let Grissom put her on another case."

"Great, you'll do that," a fierce voice came from behind.

Catherine and Greg turned and saw Sara standing behind them. Greg noticed that she did not look happy at all – and that was definitely an understatement.

"And then…when did you want to tell me the truth?" Sara asked grimly. She looked at Greg with an expression of deep disappointment.

"Sara, I didn't want to-."

"You don't have to handle me with kid gloves, you know," she said sharply. "I can pull myself together." She was tempted to say something about the lines 'As opposed to you, Greg,' but shook her head and did not wait for any reply from her helpless looking boyfriend or her co-worker and left quickly instead.

Greg followed her some seconds later. He approached her from behind, calling her name, but she did not even turn around when she hissed coldly, "Leave me alone."

Greg stopped dead and watched Sara walking towards Grissom's office, feeling briefly sympathy for his boss.

* * *

He waited some minutes before he searched for her, hoping that her first anger had gone. He found her sitting in the break room, browsing a file.

"Hey Sar-," he started but did not get a chance to continue.

"I said 'Leave me alone'," Sara interrupted him irritated. "For your information: this means you don't need to show up anymore."

Greg looked at her taken aback. "Do you mean - ?"

"Get out of my sight, Greg," she hissed and Greg decided to retreat.

"Before I say something I'll regret," Sara added under her breath sadly when Greg had already left the room.

She leaned back and sighed. Now she had driven Greg away. It was probably better this way, as she had no intention to fight with him, something that would only lead to even more harsh words that would hurt them both.

What she actually felt was surprise, almost a slight shock from the information she had overheard some minutes ago. That guy that had been standing so self-content in his house, when she and Catherine had examined it, had probably caused them – her and Greg – so much pain.

Sara shivered slightly. And Greg had wanted to protect her from that information. She could not really be angry at him for that. It had been pointless of course, as she was very well able to assimilate this information and keeping it secret from her was not the way to deal with it either. Her anger was more a mixture of the surprise, the realization that made her a little grumpy that she would not be able to work the case anymore, the attempt to keep it secret and Catherine's matter of course to go to Grissom to let her taken from the case.

She was a little angry at Greg, a little at herself and some more at Greg because he made her feel this way.

She groaned quietly, rubbing her forehead. Now she had analyzed it greatly and it did not help a little bit.

Sighing, she decided to get some more work done before heading home, although it was almost noon now, giving herself some time to cool down before facing Greg.

* * *

Giving Sara time to calm down was also Greg's intention when he walked into Sara's apartment.

He took a bag quickly and put all his things in there that seemed necessary to him, as well as some of his clothes that he had stored in Sara's wardrobe.

She had appeared to be really furious at him. Sure, she had been pissed at him before but it had been a while since he had seen her like that.

He did not know if she had really meant what she said, if she had really meant that she did not want him at her place anymore but he thought that it could not hurt to stay at his place for a day – or maybe two or three – to let her cool off.

He decided against leaving a note – it was only something Sara would probably like to make a nice warm fire with – she would notice without it as well that he was not there.

Greg was not really worried. Sara would calm down, see that he had had good intentions – though he had to admit that he had acted not really ingeniously as it had been clear that Sara would want to know – and realize that everything was not so bad. He was not worried, really not.

* * *

Sara was a little nervous when she entered her apartment in the afternoon. Her anger was almost completely gone and she was sure that Greg was not resentful, but still she was slightly tense.

She opened the front door and walked into her flat, noticing that Greg was not there. She called his name but got no answer. So, either he was sleeping or he had gone out or whatever, she thought and started looking for some food rather calmly.

Half an hour later she went into the bath room and noticed surprised that Greg's things were gone – his toothbrush as well as the hair gel.

She hurried into the bed room and pulled her wardrobe open. Some of Greg's clothes were gone as well though not all of them, so he obviously intended to return. Sara hoped not with a larger bag to get the rest of his things.

Altogether, one matter was clear: the coward had fled.

Sara kicked the wardrobe shut in anger but regretted it immediately when pain shot through her foot. She cried out and let herself sink onto the bed, cursing silently. She looked at her foot that was pounding heavily.

Great, if she had managed to break it, she could skip around like Greg had done after he had broken his leg.

Sara let herself fall back on the bed. She had scared Greg away. After all she had said that he should leave her alone. He had taken it too literally.

She congratulated herself on her success, cursing silently again. Now she had another reason to be angry at herself.

She remained lying there for some minutes. She was not really worried. Greg would come back sooner or later.

Sara hoped sooner.

TBC


	7. Knowing what will be

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI or any of its characters.

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews to _ObessedTWFan, FanficAddiction, JustAnnie, daily _and _remoob1513._

Here is only a short chapter but the next and last one will be up before Christmas.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Knowing what will be**

The next night found Sara working in the lab and Greg approaching her carefully from the hallway. He slowed down until he stopped at the door, not knowing how Sara would react after the last day.

He waited there for a moment, watching her working.

"I won't bite off your head, Greg," she finally remarked in a neutral tone, glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes, "you can come in."

Greg strode over to her, smiling cautiously, gauging her mood.

"I have something for you," he started, and continued after she had looked up, "Got a match with some prints from the scene and the car – they match Tony Anderson. And guess what: he was booked for DUI in the night of the homicides and not far away from the scene," he finished quickly, complacent.

"Good job, Greg," Sara commented matter-of-factly, standing up. "I'll go and get a warrant," she announced and left Greg standing in the room who was glad and surprised at the same time about Sara's calmness.

* * *

When Sara came home the next morning, she hoped to find Greg there, as he had left the lab a while before her, so there was enough time for him to bring over his things to her again. 

They had not seen much of each other during the night but those occasions had been calm without an acknowledgement that maybe something was not right.

Apart from the moment when they had seen each other for the first time after the previous night, and Greg had appeared to be a little frightened. Sara smiled weakly at this memory.

So it seemed entirely possible to her that Greg would come back, even if he had not said anything about it.

She had to realize though that he was not in her apartment and that there was no sign that he had been there either, and she was deeply disappointed.

She was disappointed, as she longed to talk to him, to laugh with him, to kiss him again.

But she would not ask him to come back.

* * *

Greg was lingering in a small, open room in the lab the next night. Sara had gotten the warrant for the house of Tony Anderson some hours ago and had Greg left to paperwork again. 

They both had not mentioned any problems between them, but neither had they reconfirmed that they were still together. It had been quite like the night before. They had worked well together like they always did, had shared a nice conversation, only not about relationships and places of residence.

Greg's thoughts were interrupted when he heard two persons talking outside in the hallway. What he heard drew his attention to the conversation.

"He confessed to be involved in the shooting at the scene but claims that he'd only been the driver," he heard Brass' voice. What had been said before made it clear to Greg that they were talking about the shooting he and Sara had been involved in.

Catherine snorted unbelieving. "We'll see what the evidence tells us. Did he say something else?"

"Actually yes. He gave the name of the third guy who was involved," Brass replied and brought out a piece of paper. "Anderson, Tony, that's what he said."

"Did you find anything about-," Catherine started to ask, but was interrupted when Greg came hurried out of the room and told them agitatedly what they did not know.

"Sara will be pissed if she has to go off this case, too," Catherine said, slightly amused, after Greg had finished. "Where's she, by the way?"

"Investigating the guy's house," Greg replied weakly.

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'll go."

She turned to go when she saw Sara coming up to them.

Sara looked at the group of people who apparently waited for her calmly but with a questioning expression.

"Sara, there's something you have to know," Catherine started carefully, as if fearing an eruption, remembering the situation two nights earlier.

When Catherine had finished, Sara sighed. "Great, I'll probably have to give up on my job if this goes on like that."

Catherine did not comment on that, although she was relieved that Sara took it so calm, but asked instead, "Did you find anything useful?"

Sara nodded. "Evidence points clearly to him. Everything else will be your or one of the guy's job, I guess."

She looked at Greg, who had remained silent during the conversation. He smiled at her weakly and Sara could not help to smile back at him.

Finally she grimaced. "So, I'll go and see if I find some nice paper work to do for me," she said with some sarcasm and walked away from them, Greg following her with his eyes.

* * *

In the morning, shortly before the end of their shift, Catherine seated down next to Greg. 

"I've already told Sara, and I want you to know as well that Anderson was arrested. Means that the assailants of that night are either dead or arrested," she told him, referring to the men who had shot at the scene Greg and Sara had been working on.

Greg almost seemed to shrug. "Good."

"So, how are you two?" Catherine asked.

"Well, I think Sara is calm. She's a pro. She's happy to work again," Greg said leaning back. He smiled. "So everything back to normal."

"And you?"

"I think I'm fine. I try to be calm as well, not to worry so much." He rolled his eyes. "Okay, I worry more about Sara than about me, what is, well, odd, as I'm the rookie, not she."

"I think you'll be fine," Catherine concluded. "When will you work in the field again?"

"I'm off tomorrow, so I'll work there the day after tomorrow," Greg answered plainly. "Unless, of course, you and Grissom think that I'm the best paper work person you ever had," he added, managing to bring a slightly worried tone into his voice.

Catherine laughed. "You'll definitely be fine."

TBC


	8. Last

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI or any of its characters.

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews to _remoob1513 _and_ Emmithar_.

Here's the last chapter. I wrote it all over new last night, as I didn't like the first version, so I hope you like this one.

Thanks for reading.

Merry Christmas and a happy new year!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Last**

It was actually already afternoon again when Sara arrived at home, as Grissom had assigned her and Warrick to a new case in the early morning. It had included wading and sifting through cold water for several hours and the fact that winter had finally come to Las Vegas as well, had not really improved the whole situation. Until she and Warrick had gathered everything from the scene, Sara had felt like frozen, cursing the desert climate that made it awfully cold in a winter's night.

Sara thought that she had not been freezing so much for a long time and felt still clammy when she walked towards her apartment. She realized grumpily that she would probably have to sleep alone again, without any opportunity to make Greg wince by touching him with her hands that were still ice-cold, as he had not come back to her place yet.

She had seen Greg only briefly during their shift and again they had not brought up the subject that was on both their minds. Or at least on Sara's mind – she did not know what Greg was thinking. But the way he had looked at her… if she interpreted it right he felt the same like her.

And there were not really any problems. Two nights ago they had already made this kind of silent agreement that they were fine. Sara wondered what Greg was waiting for.

She felt blank when she entered her apartment and let the door fall shut listless. In the past she had often been relieved when she had arrived home, when she had time alone, for herself, without the intrusion of any other people, but now she wanted Greg there, often loud Greg, seldom quiet Greg, jumpy, teasing, loving Greg.

She made her way to the couch, planning to just drop down there and was about to do so when she noticed a soft cushion and a blanket on the couch that had not been there before.

She looked at these items blankly, then wondered if Greg had actually come back but preferred sleeping on the couch, though he was obviously not doing so now. But where was he? He most certainly would not come over to her place, sleep there and then vanish again, would he?

Sara walked to the bedroom and was just about to open the door when Greg came out of it and stopped next to her. He was standing only a few inches away from her and Sara twitched shortly, tempted to just hug him but stopped before she had really started to move towards him.

She breathed out slowly.

"You didn't get the rest of your stuff, did you?" she asked half-jokingly, hiding her uneasiness, telling herself to pull herself together.

Greg smirked. "You didn't want me to, did you?"

"No," Sara replied plainly, although she would have liked to shout that of course not. But she remained staying there apparently calm, looking at him.

Greg leaned against the door frame, shoving his hands in the pockets of his trousers, as if to keep them under control, smiling at her sheepishly.

Suddenly a fizzling was coming out of the kitchen and Greg's eyes widened, Sara turning her head into the direction of the kitchen, and then following Greg with her eyes who hurried exactly there. He disappeared from her sight and she heard him calling, "I made something to warm you up."

Sara grinned to herself and called wondering, "How'd you know I was cold?" and then heard Greg crying out.

She rushed to him and saw that he had opened the oven door and had apparently tried to take out the baking dish with bare hands as he was now sucking his reddened fingers.

Sara took his hand rather resolutely and turned on the cold water in the sink, holding Greg's hand under the running water. After a little while she turned it off, letting go off his hand, though rather reluctantly.

"Better?" she asked, smiling pitifully.

Greg nodded, waving his hand shortly, and Sara pointed to the dish inside the oven. "What's this by the way?" It definitely smelled good and she wondered on what Greg had tested his cookeries – as he called it ironically.

He grinned. "Broccoli soufflé, hope you like that."

Sara laughed. "Yeah, that's good." She was amused that Greg had finally remembered what he could cook for her. During the first weeks that they had been living together he had often claimed that he had no idea what she actually ate as a vegetarian.

Greg looked at his hand and then at her again. "As for your other question: I saw you and Warrick when you came back from the scene, wet and freezing, so I guessed you'd like something warm," he told her, eyeing the dish in the oven now.

Sara smiled and finally accomplished the task to take out the baking dish.

"So, there was cold water at the scene?" Greg guessed while bringing out the dishes and Sara grimaced, nodding.

* * *

After they had finished their lunch, Greg sat down on Sara's couch and she seated herself next to him, drawing her knees to her chest.

"I thought we could have a snugly afternoon, what do you think?" Greg looked at her smiling hopefully.

"I'd be glad to," Sara answered truthfully.

Greg jumped up again, Sara smiling weakly at his bounciness that was back now that he could use his leg normally again, and he searched for his bag. After he had found it, he finally pulled out a DVD. "I brought a movie," he said grinning.

Sara looked at the cover. "Star Wars episode two?" she called out unbelieving, lifting her eyebrows.

Greg flashed a smile. "Yeah."

"I haven't seen the first part," Sara objected.

Greg screwed his eyes at Sara's sheer ignorance. "Doesn't matter," he decided and put in the DVD, pressed the start button and hurried back to the couch.

He dropped down next to Sara again, took the blanket that was still lying on the couch and wrapped it around the both of them. "Nice and warm?" he asked.

Sara snuggled closer to him. "Yeah," she said happily.

* * *

Two hours later the credits rolled and Sara sat up. "Wow. That was crappy," she smirked, looking at Greg next to her.

"Uh. Maybe. Partly," he quibbled. "But the younger guy gets the older girl."

Sara raised her eyebrows. "Don't tell me that is what you like about it," she remarked smirking. "I know you guys are all about the action."

Greg shrugged.

"There's a third part, isn't it?" Sara asked, leaning against him again.

"Yeah." He stroked her hair.

"It doesn't end well, does it?"

"No," Greg replied and added, "You worried?"

"No."

"Well, you really don't have to be. I won't go over to the dark side," he joked, emphasizing the last words dramatically, the grimacing. "I don't like Ecklie too much, you know," he grinned mischievously.

Sara chuckled quietly, answering nothing, just enjoying his company. She kissed him and ruffled his hair gently.

Finally she drew back an inch and narrowed her eyes. "Just don't dare to move out again," she warned him.

He wrapped his arms around her back. "I didn't move out."

On Sara's raised eyebrows he added, "I don't officially live here, so I can't exactly move out…"

Sara thought that she would make sure that he lived there officially. And she would start with this making-sure like tomorrow. No, better already that night. And if Greg thought he knew her determined side, he would have to realize that he had not really gotten to know it so far.

She rolled her eyes at his quirkiness. "Do you ever take anything serious?"

"Yep," he answered simply, rubbing her back, and she felt definitely warm again.

**The End**


End file.
